<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confrontation by BDBgrlphoenix (1stgrlphoenix)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356153">Confrontation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1stgrlphoenix/pseuds/BDBgrlphoenix'>BDBgrlphoenix (1stgrlphoenix)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>For the Love of Phury [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:28:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1stgrlphoenix/pseuds/BDBgrlphoenix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I own no part of the Black Dagger Brotherhood Series<br/>JR Ward is the auther and creator and all rights are hers</p><p> </p><p>After the almost kiss he had with Rehv, Phury finds himself tormented until he returns to Rehv's office.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>For the Love of Phury [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first submission, please let me know what you think.<br/>This is the first chapter in what I hope to be a several chapter novella.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p><p>  Phury paces in front of the Moors, again. Waiting for The Reverend, Rehvenge... Rehv. The Sympath. The male he hasn't been able to get out of his mind for days.<br/>
'I am fucking celibate for a reason', he thinks. He adjusts his suit coat self-consciously. His soft woolen slacks are far tighter than they should be, and he didn't need either of the twin Moors noticing.' I don't get aroused.  What the fuck is happening to me?'</p><p>  He speaks to the Moors. “I need to see Rehv. Now.”</p><p>  “Heard you the first time. He is busy.”</p><p>  “I don't give a fuck. Tell him it's one of his best customers.  He will make time for me.”</p><p>  He sees the Moors give each other knowing looks.</p><p>  'There's no way they can know why I'm here', he thought to himself. He steals a glance at one of the club's many mirror panels. 'Fuck, did I really choose a purple tie? How obvious can I be?'</p><p> The Moor that never speaks leaves, entering Rehv's private domain. </p><p>  But the Moor returns moments later, continuing to block the way. </p><p>  “He knows you are here. Why don't you get a drink? Sit at your usual table. He will be with you when he can.”</p><p>  Inside the office, Rehv is sitting at his desk, trying to get control of himself. 'I took my last shot of dopamine two hours ago', he thinks, looking up at the clock. He peers at the closed door. 'I should feel numb.'</p><p>  But he was not. He is spun tighter than a top. It starts the moment he feels Phury outside his door. Feels. That tiny drop of blood exchange should not be enough for him to feel Phury's presence. But he does.</p><p>  'Fuck,' Rehv thinks. 'Got to get a hold of myself.'</p><p>  He pushes a hidden button, alerting the twin Moors that he was ready to face Phury.</p><p>  Phury storms through the door.</p><p>  Rehv sizes him up. 'Rage, of course... And is that lust, in his eyes?'</p><p>  Phury marches up to the side of Rehv's desk. He slams his large hands down on the desk, hard enough to knock over a cup of pens. He stares into Rehv's amethyst eyes.</p><p>  “What the holy fuck did you do to me, motherfucker?”</p><p>  Rehv's hands are folded calmly on his desk. “I have no idea what you are talking about. And I can assure you I am not- nor have I ever- 'fucked' a mother, as you so gracefully put it.” He reaches out to right the cup of pens.</p><p>  “This is what I am talking about.” Phury grabs Rehv's hand and places it on his throbbing erection. “This doesn't happen to me. I want to know what you did. Is it a Sympath thing? A side effect from reading my grid, or my thoughts, or what-the-fuck-ever?”</p><p>  Rehv is taken aback. This is not what he was expecting. His hand lingers on Phury. He can feel the heat through the slacks. </p><p>  “This,” he says, stroking Phury, “-is not a side effect from anything I have done.”</p><p>  Rehv makes no motion to move his hand, but as he softly rubs Phury's erection he notices a tingling. </p><p>  'What the hell?' he thinks, 'Shit, I should have taken another dose.' He drops his hand, leans back in the chair, and waits for the red to bleed in. “This is probably a good time to leave, Phury. I cannot promise you I will be able to control myself much longer... You know what I am.” He looks up into those beautiful yellow eyes. “I cannot promise your safety. Leave.”</p><p>  Phury feels the change in Rehv. The Reverend has pulled back, drawn into himself.</p><p>  “Maybe I don't want to be safe anymore.” Phury grabs the collar of Rehv's sable duster. “Maybe this thing-” he waves his hand between him and Rehv, “-is what-” pulling Rehv to his hard body, whispering against his lips, he breathed the the final words. “I want.” Gently kissing, sliding his tongue over Rehv's so soft lips, softly moaning into his mouth.</p><p>  Rehv feels the blood rush to his cock, so fucking hard, so fast. He tangles his fingers in Phury's long multi-hued hair, pulling him forward, smashing their lips together. Fangs nip Phury's full bottom lip, and he tastes a drop of blood.</p><p>  “Fuck.” The sweetest blood Rehv has ever had just barely hints at the passion boiling below the surface. It dances on his tongue. </p><p>  His fangs distend completely and he can't deny the feeling anymore.</p><p>  He wants Phury.</p><p>  Desperately, completely, utterly.</p><p>  He tugs Phury's head to the side and grazes his fangs from Phury's jaw all the way down to his collarbone. He feels and hears Phury's shuddering breath: the moan escaping his mouth is as delicious as the blood.</p><p>  Phury grinds his hard cock against Rehv. “I think you're wearing too much for this.”</p><p>  Rehv agrees, taking Phury's hands from the duster's collar so he can drop it on the chair behind him. He knows this is dangerous. He could lose control at any moment. </p><p>  As soon as the duster hits the chair, they start kissing again. Passionately, tongues twisting. There is nothing gentle about this anymore. Phury starts trying to yank Rehv's tie off, but Rehv grabs his hands to stop him. </p><p>  Rehv holds Phury's hands and takes a deep breath. “We need to think about this before we go any further. Don't get me wrong, we are going to fuck... But there are things you should think of first.”</p><p>  Phury nods and take a breath. His heart is beating faster than it ever has.</p><p>  Rehv puts kisses on each of Phury's knuckles and nips the tips of his fingers. “Once we do this, we can't take it back. If you have any reservations, we should stop now. I'm not the one that has been celibate for however long... I don't want you to regret it.” He pauses, looking up at those deep yellow eyes. “Then there are these feelings we caught some-fucking-where. There is no keeping this from getting out. Trez, iAm and Xhex all know you're in here with me. And that you were showing off a massive erection when you walked in here.” He grinned softly, his fangs glittering with blood. “These walls are far from soundproof. What will the Glymeria say about a Brother fucking the likes of me?”</p><p>  “I know I have no experience in this, but I haven't felt this way before. About anyone. You have been in my thoughts consistently. I tried for the last three days to either find a reason to see you, or a reason to avoid you. We'll deal with any feelings we catch... And I couldn't give a rat's ass about the Glymeria.” Phury starts loosening his tie and pops his collar to take it off. Cuff-links are next, the he pulls the shirt tails out of the slacks and slowly starts unbuttoning it. “I'm here because I need to know.. I need to feel this... I need to feel you.”</p><p>  Rehv grabs Phury's shirt and yanks the sides apart, spraying expensive pearl buttons all over his office. He pulls it part way down Phury's arms, until his arms were restrained behind his back.</p><p>  “I'm not into the shit V is,” says Rehv. “But for you... I could make an exception.” He leans over Phury's chest, nipping lightly, teasing, testing.</p><p>  Rehv strikes. His fangs sink deep into Phury's flesh. Rehv moans deeply. Phury's blood was sweeter than others he had tasted. He took long draws, basking in the intoxicating submission Phury offered him. As he pulls back, he hears Phury groan and feels him shaking.</p><p>  “Are you with me, Phury?” Rehv licks the wounds closed. He can feel wetness at the tip of his own cock, and his barb unsheathed. 'Fuck,' he thought, 'Feeding's never been sexual for me before now.'</p><p>  Now he understood what others felt. The need to make your partner yours in all ways. He grabbed Phury, forcing him to his knees. Phury went without a fight, still shaking. Rehv removes his jacket calmly, followed by his blood red tie, silver cuff-links, black belt with silver buckle. He unbuttons his shirt, never breaking eye contact with Phury.</p><p>  Phury removes his shirt the rest of the way, tossing it on top of Rehv's sable duster. Phury removes his belt and unbuttons the top of his pants. He was commando tonight.</p><p>  Rehv starts undoing his pants. “I'm going to show you something that I haven't shown many people.” He eases his cock out of his slacks, precum dripping from the tip in ribbons. Rehv hadn't been this hard in so very long. He grabs his cock and pulls it up towards his belly.</p><p>  Phury sees the barb before Rehv says anything. “Is that from being half Sympath?”</p><p>  “Yes, it will hook in when I cum... Locking me in place while I continue to ejaculate.”</p><p>  “Does it feel good?”</p><p>  “I usually try to ignore it. I haven't has sex in a long time... The last time, she didn't know what I was, so I hid the barb.” Rehv slowly starts stroking himself. “But you know what I am. I don't have to hide it from you.”</p><p>  “No hiding.” Phury reaches out and rubs his fingers over the barb.</p><p>  “Oh, fuck, man... Do that again.”</p><p>  “How do you want it?”</p><p>  “Harder.”</p><p>  Phury rubs the barb, harder this time. Rehv rocks his hips forward, putting his cock right at Phury's mouth. Phury has never done this before, had no idea what he was even doing, but he sticks out his tongue and licks the precum off while still messaging the barb.</p><p>  The taste is like an electric shock. The jolt makes him braver. He licks around the head, then finds the sensitive ridge on the underside. He explores every inch with his tongue.</p><p>  Rehv's breath comes in ragged gasps, his hips jerking and his legs shaking. Phury felt a rush, knowing he was making this huge, powerful male shake. He continues to explore with his tongue, lingering whenever Rhev's body shakes with pleasure. He wraps his hand around the base of Rehv's cock, keeping his thumb on the barb. He rubs up and down the length of it as he runs his tongue along the length of the shaft.</p><p>  “Fuck... Your tongue feels so good.” Rehv wraps Phury's hair around his hand, pulling Phury forward. Gently, but with purpose.</p><p>  Feeling braver still, Phury takes Rehv's full cock into his mouth. His tongue teases the barb when he reaches the base.</p><p>  Rehv takes control. He withdraws, and then gently pushes himself into Phury's mouth. After the slow thrust of his full length, he draws himself back, almost popping out of Phury's mouth before sliding back in, all the way to the base. Phury takes it, opening his throat to take the last inch into him.</p><p>  “I'm going to cum, Phury... Be careful of my barb, I don't want to hurt you.” Rehv tells him and he starts fucking his mouth in earnest. Holding Phury's head so he can get the best angle and thrust. One thrust. Two. , Three. All the way down the back of Phury's throat.</p><p>  Rehv can't hold it anymore. He bellows his release to the heavens, thanking the Scribe Virgin for that mouth. His whole body shudders as he spills his pleasure.</p><p>  Wanting to make it good, Phury grabs the barb and the base of Rehv's cock, jacking both in time with the splashes of seed he greedily swallows.</p><p>  Rehv slows Phury's hands. “Stop... Stop. I need a breath. No one has ever played with my barb while giving me head. I need to sit before I fall over.”</p><p>  Rehv eases down into his chair. He pulls Phury up and kisses him. Their tongues twisting together, Rehv runs his hands down to Phury's waist. Rehv pulls Phury's pants down, revealing his massive member.</p><p>  Rehv takes a sharp breath in. Phury truly is one of the most beautiful males of his species.</p><p>  Rehv pulls Phury's slacks down past his knee. He finds Phury is missing one leg from the knee down.</p><p>  Phury grabs his pants, a wave of self doubt washing over his face. “I-”</p><p>  Rehv kisses the top of the prosthetic. “No hiding, remember?” </p><p>  Rehv sweeps his arm across his desk, scattering papers everywhere. He slowly pushes Phury to sit on the desk. He bends down and removes Phury's shoes, socks, and pants. He trails his fingers up the inside of Phury's thighs. He curls his fingers to graze the back of his nails over Phury's balls and up his shaft.</p><p> “Oh, shit...” Phury moans and throws his head back in delight. No one has touched him before.</p><p>  Rehv's fingers trace along Phury's abs. He lightly scratches his nipples, slowly pushing Phury back on the desk.</p><p>  Rehv sits back in his chair and pulls it forward between Phury's legs. He starts licking up the left thigh, breathing in Phury's scent. It was heady and intoxicating: arousal, with a hint of dark spices. Before he reaches Phury's cock, he lowers his head and starts from the right knee. He licks, kisses, nips up the high inner thigh. He can hear Phury's breath catch, followed by the deepest, sexiest moan Rehv has every heard.</p><p>  Now Rehv was getting hard again. 'How?' His cock drips precum on the office carpet. His own body shivered with delight. 'No. Fuck how.'</p><p>  As Rehv reaches that impressive cock, Phury is visibly shaking. He moans, clenching his fists.</p><p>  “Oh? Shall I take pity on on you, Phury?” Rehv breathes gently on the wet tip, unleashing tremors up and down Phury's abs. “Shall I lick your cock?”</p><p>  Phury swallowed hard. He closed his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, to say something. Anything. He could only manage a single word. “Please...”</p><p>  He opened his eyes and looked down.</p><p>  The wicked grin on Rehv's face should scare Phury. Should give him pause, possibly remind him that Rehvenge was a dangerous male.</p><p>  But instead it made him want Rehv more.</p><p>  Rehv leans forward and runs his tongue from the underside of Phury's balls all the way to the tip of his cock. He wraps his hand around the base and starts stroking up and down, bringing the tip to his lips, licking the precum off. Phury's cock is already twitching from the pleasure.</p><p>  'He won't last long his first time', Rehv thinks. He looks up at Phury as he takes as much of that massive cock in his mouth as he can. Phury arches off the desk, panting and growling. Rehv starts licking and sucking eagerly, wanting to give Phury the same pure bliss that Rehv experienced just moments ago.</p><p>  Rehv starts playing with Phury's balls. He pulls, lightly twisting. Squeezing.</p><p>  “Fuck... Oh, oh, oh... Fuck!” Phury arches off the desk again.</p><p>  Rehv feels the first pump of cum slide down his throat. He presses his hands against Phury's hips and holds him down, sucking, milking all of the cum possible.</p><p>  The only thought in Rehv's mind other than Phury looked amazing while cumming was a single word: MINE.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>